iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish in London
In London, Number Two and her Cêpan, Conrad, are tracked and killed by Mogadorians. Conrad is ambushed on a bus and fights until he is eventually killed while Two, worried about her Cêpan, writes an online blog post to the other Garde; she is subsequently tracked and killed as a result. Prelude Following an incident in Scotland, Two and Conrad travel separately to their safe house in London. Adam, having recently awoken from his coma, is briefed on the situation in Scotland and sees the ghost of One for the first time since waking up. A copy of her consciousness has been downloaded into his mind as a result of the attempted memory transfer. The Mogadorians track Conrad's movements and General Andrakkus, eager for his son to prove that he is not weak, takes Adam and Ivanick to London. Conflict Once at the Mogadorian London Base, General Sutekh leads a team, including Ivanick, to intercept Conrad on a bus in the center of London. The rear of the bus explodes and a Mogadorian is thrown out, exploding into ash, the bus catching fire. Conrad escapes the bus and fights the Mogadorians with gunfire. The Mogadorians scramble for cover before shooting back. Conrad is eventually killed, but not before injuring Ivanick with a bullet. Meanwhile, Adam, exaggerating his exhaustion, see's a blog post that has been red flagged. Number Two in her safe house is worried about her Cêpan and reaches out for the other Garde. Adam leaves the Mogadorian base and finds Number Two. He pretends he is Loric to gain her trust and tries to help her pack. She soon becomes suspicious but Ivanick arrives, Two attempts to reach her gun but is injured, informing Ivan that she is, in fact, Number Two. Two pleads for Adam to help but he doesn't, seeing it as too much of a risk to his own safety. Ivan proceeds to slit her throat. Aftermath Shortly after Two's death at the safe house, Adam feels bad about not being able to help Two while looking through her pictures. He deletes the blog post and Six's reply. He has a conversation with his father in which he questions the Mogadorian Cause and the General punches him in the face. Adam dedicates the next few years training so that he is in a better position to help the Garde in the future. The death of Two burns a scar into the ankles of the other Garde. Four, having been at school, flees the state when Henri is accused of child abuse because of his other scar. Six had replied to the blog post and instantly leaves Puerto Blanco when the scar appears. However, the Mogadorians manage to track her and follow them until they are eventually caught in New York. Marina was about to reply to the message before the scar appears. Meanwhile, Rey, realising that Five isn't as well trained as he should be, becomes harder on Five, one of the many factors leading to Five's Betrayal. Category:Events Category:Lost File Events